


Raphael Wang: Ace Attorney

by Thebe_Sitepu



Series: Raphael Wang: Ace Attorney Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ace Attorney!AU, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Incarnation!AU, Murder Mystery, Mystery, reincarnated
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Para ninja terkenal klan Hamato telah meninggal, namun satu diantaranya berinkarnasi menjadi manusia. Ia adalah Raphael, anak angkat Wang Yao si personifikasi Cina. Dengan keberaniannya yang ia punya, ia siap menjadi pembela bagi orang tak bersalah. Set 20 years after event AA 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, author kembali dengan ide gilanya. Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic baru ini karena ini pertama kalinya aku menulis untuk fandom Ace Attorney. Kritik dan saran diterima dan menolak flame.

Matahari sudah menunjukkan wajahnya ke sebuah gedung apartemen di area Manhattan. Dengan itu, sudah dipastikan ini adalah awal dari sebuah hari. Begitu juga dengan rumah- err.. tepatnya sih sebuah hostage di apartemen itu. Itu adalah apartemen keluarga Wang. Jam pagi ini menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

  
"Bip... bip... bip..." Itulah bunyi alarm jam di sebuah kamar apartemen itu.

  
"Zzzz..." Terlihat sekali sang pemilik kamar masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Namun, ada seseorang yang memasuki kamar si pemilik alarm itu dengan membawa panci dan spatula. Kelihatannya orang ini ingin membangunkan pemilik alarm tersebut.

  
"AIYAA! RAPHAEL BANGUN!" "TONG! TONG! TONG!" Bunyi spatula yang bertabrakan dengan panci dibarengi dengan suara si pembawa peralatan dapur membuat si pemilik nama Raphael itu jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

  
"Ayah! Jangan membangunkanku seperti itu dong!" Raphael Wang adalah nama lengkap si pemuda yang baru bangun ini. Ia mengelus kepalanya sendiri yang memar karena berbenturan dengan lantai.

  
"Lagian kamu tidurnya pules banget aru." Kata ayahnya sambil cekikikan. "Kamu sadar gak sekarang hari apa?"

  
"Senin..."

  
"Dan acara kelulusan sekaligus pemasangan lencana sebagai bukti kamu sekarang adalah seorang pengacara jam berapa?"

  
"Jam setengah sebelas"

  
"Sekarang jam berapa?"

  
"ASTAGA AKU TERLAMBAT!" Dengan secepat kilat, Raph mengambil handuknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sementara sang ayah hanya tertawa kecil sembari ia mengikat rambut panjangnya.

  
"Seandainya saja dia masih hidup..." Gumamnya. Telepon berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Pria berdarah China ini mengangkat telepon rumahnya.

  
" _Ni Hao_ ~! Yao Wang di sini" Kata si penerima telepon yang tak ayal adalah ayahnya Raph.

  
" _Oh... Selamat pagi, Bapak Wang_." Sapa si pemanggil.

  
"Aiya! Ini Phoenix Wright kan?"

  
" _Ya. Boleh saya tahu, apa Raph sudah siap sekarang?_ " Tanya Phoenix dari seberang sana.

  
"Uh... Dia baru bangun. Membangunkannya itu ibarat aku membangunkan dinding aru." Keluh Yao.

  
" _Ah.. Tak apa. Dia masih muda ini. Lagipula ini momen yang ia tunggu sejak lama bukan?_ "

  
" _Shi_. Kau benar juga. Aiyaa... aku tak sangka sekarang dia sudah berusia 18 tahun. Kau menjadi mentornya itu membuatku semakin senang aru. Seandainya 'dia' masih hidup.." Yao meneteskan air matanya.

  
" _Oh.. melihat anak adopsi anda mengingatkan anda pada Raphael Hamato yang dulu anda pernah asuh ya? Sekarang, Raph yang ada dengan anda saat ini adalah satu-satunya harapan anda._ " Kata Phoenix memberi motivasi.

  
"Semenjak aku ditahan dulu, itu memotivasinya untuk menjadi pengacara... Waktu itu ia masih berusia 11 tahun, dan aku ditangkap dan dipenjara selama 4 tahun... Aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya..."

  
_**~FLASHBACK~** _

  
_Kala itu Raph masih berusia 11 tahun ketika Yao ditangkap atas pembunuhan 2 ninja klan Hamato 30 tahun yang lalu. Dari hasil pemeriksaan, hakim memutuskan Yao dipenjara selama 4 tahun. Selama ia dipenjara, Raph lah yang selalu mengunjunginya. Teman sesama nation jarang mengunjunginya karena alasan sibuk. Di saat itulah, Raph menyatakan impiannya._

  
_"Ayah... suatu saat aku yakin... ayah bisa keluar dari sini dan terbukti tak bersalah. Aku yakin pasti ada yang membuat nama ayah jelek dengan kasus ini terbongkar lagi. Lagipula, aku yakin hanya beberapa orang yang tahu soal itu dan memilih bungkam. Aku penasaran bagaimana pelapor bisa tahu kasus itu." Raph memotivasi ayahnya._

  
_"Aiya... bagaimana kau seyakin itu?" Keluh Yao._

  
_"Semua itu... butuh bukti yang pasti! Kalaupun ada... hanya ada 2 kemungkinan. Asli atau palsu. Aku benar kan?" Raph tersenyum. Yao terkejut mendengar jawaban anak adopsinya itu. Tak biasanya ada orang seberani ini yang mau mengucapkannya._

_"Kalau mau, setelah ayah keluar dari penjara... ijinkan aku menjadi murid dari Phoenix Wright!"_

  
_**~FLASHBACK END~** _

  
"Iya... bahkan saat itu dia mengakui semenjak kau dan Tuan Edgeworth jarang terlihat, hukum terlihat 'miring'. Maksudku ya.. pengacara membantu yang bersalah dan jaksa agung membuat hakim memberi keputusan bersalah pada siapapun yang tak bersalah." Kata Yao.

  
" _Kelihatannya di usianya yang masih muda dia sudah punya bakat sebagai seorang pengacara... ya, walau terkadang ia bertingkah seenaknya._ " Dari seberang telepon terdengarlah Phoenix tertawa kecil.

  
"Aiya! Soal yang itu aku juga tahu aru!" Protes Yao.

  
" _Benar-benar menggambarkan Raph Hamato sekali._ " Sahut Phoenix. " _Atau.. kalau kata Maya, Raph yang ada denganmu saat ini adalah reinkarnasi Raph Hamato bisa terjadi kan? Tapi aku tak mau mempercayai hal seperti itu terkadang._ "

  
" Ah... Tuan Wright bisa saja." Yao menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal setelah ia mendengar pujian untuk anak angkatnya ini dari seorang pengacara terkenal yang menjadi mentor anaknya sekarang.

  
" _Ya sudah, secepatnya kalian sampai di sini. Acaranya diberi senggang waktu._ " Kata Phoenix memberitahu.

  
"Oh... _Shi. Xie xie_." Yao langsung menutup teleponnya dan melihat ke belakang. Ternyata, anaknya sudah berpakaian... ya... rapi sih, tapi tetap saja itu terkesan sedikit awut-awutan. "AIYAA! Kenapa pakaianmu begitu aru?! Itu kan gak cocok dengan acaranya!" Protes Yao sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

  
"Ehehe~ tak apa, yah. Kan cuma sebentar ini." Kata Raph cengengesan.

  
"Sebentar tapi kan ini moment berharga, Raphael..." Kata Yao sambil memijit dahinya saking bingung melihat penampilan anaknya ini. "Sebentar, ayah mau berikan sesuatu padamu." Sang ayah berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yao kembali membawa sebuah setelan seragam berwarna merah yang tentu akan mengingatkan Raph pada game Dynasty Warriors yang ia mainkan.

  
"Kenapa merah? Aku kan maunya hijau karena Shu Han selalu menegakkan keadilan itu sendiri." Keluh Raph.

  
"Merah melambangkan keberanian, anakku. Aku melihatmu seperti seekor harimau yang siap untuk melawan musuhnya. Lawanmu sekarang adalah para jaksa agung yang tak adil dan hanya suka memalsukan bukti, yang membuat hukum miring sebelah. Seperti tiga generasi keluarga Sun... Sun Jian, Sun Ce, dan Sun Quan... Kau harus berani menegakkan apa yang benar. Ingatlah konsep itu, Raphael. Untuk apa ada keadilan jika tidak ada orang yang berani membuktikan keadilan itu sendiri secara tindakan?" Yao menasihat. Raph mengerti maksud ayahnya.

  
"Baik ayah... aku mengerti. Aku akan berjuang... Seperti Sun Ce, "The little conqueror". Jika ia melakukan tugasnya untuk ayahnya, aku akan berjuang untuk meneggakkan keadilan dan kebenaran." Kata Raph. Itulah tekadnya pada hari itu.

  
"Aiya... ucapanmu jadi mengingatkanku pada Ma Chao. Secara keseluruhan kau itu adalah perpaduan Sun Ce dan Ma Chao." Kata Yao.

  
"Ah... ayah bisa saja." Kata Raph sambil mengambil setelan itu dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, pasangan ayah-anak ini meninggalkan rumah dengan menggunakan mobil dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

* * *

  
Beberapa jalan kemudian, Yao dan Raph akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan yang dimaksud. Ternyata sang mentor sudah menunggu di depan pintu gedung tersebut. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Yao dan Raph langsung keluar dari mobilnua dan mendatangi Phoenix yang sudah menunggu mereka.

  
"Ah.. kalian sudah datang." Kata Phoenix sambil tersenyum.

  
"Ah, Pak Phoenix. Senangnya anda datang. Tapi, bukannya kemarin kudengar kabar dari Kak Trucy kalau anda masih sakit ya?" Tanya Raph penasaran.

  
"Aiya? Kau sakit Tuan Wright?" Tanya Yao cemas.

  
"Ah, Trucy itu membuat kalian berdua cemas saja. Saya tak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, ini acaramu, Raph. Mana mungkin saya tak datang melihatmu dinobatkan sebagai seorang pengacara." Phoenix tertawa kecil untuk menutupi fakta yang Raph tanyakan itu.

  
"Serius Pak Phoenix?" Tanya Raph memastikan dan mendapat jawaban jawaban anggukan dari Phoenix.

  
"Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku, Raph. Ayo kita masuk, acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Phoenix memasuki gedung itu disusul Yao dan Raph.

  
"Acaranya kenapa ditunda ya aru?" Tanya Yao penasaran selagi mereka berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud untuk acara penobatan itu.

  
"Ada beberapa siswa seperti Raph yang masih belum datang. Makanya tadi ditunda 1 jam." Jawab Phoenix. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke ruangan yang dimaksud di dalam gedung itu.

* * *

  
"Baiklah, kami persilahkan tuan Phoenix Wright untuk menyampaikan amanatnya untuk acara penobatan ini." Sambutan meriah dari para hadirin acara itu menyambut Phoenix naik panggung untuk menyampaikan pesan-pesannya.

  
"Selamat pagi, para hadirin. Saya tak akan berbicara lama di sini. Tetapi, saya berharap pesan ini akan selalu diingat oleh calon pengacara kita yang telah berhasil menorehkan namanya untuk menjadi generasi penerus penegak keadilan. Hadirin sekalian, kita telah ketahui bersama bahwa sekarang hukum tidak dijalankan sebagai mestinya di lembaga hukum. Dengan adanya generasi penerus, saya berharap bahwa keadilan terus ditegakkan bagaimanapun caranya. Jangan mudah menyerah dengan jaksa sekarang ini yang hanya mementingkan keputusan bersalah daripada keadilan itu sendiri. Terutama.. saya ingin berpesan pada murid didikan saya... Raphael Wang, yang juga kita akan saksikan bersama akan menerima lencana pengacaranya di sini. Saya harap jangan kau lupakan apa yang menjadi prinsip seorang pengacara dalam lembaga hukum. Demikian pesan dari saya. Terima kasih." Sambutan tepuk tangan meriah kembali terdengar setelah Phoenix memberi amanatnya.

  
Setelah itu, kepala sekolah tempat Raph bersekolah memanggil nama siswa-siswanya yang lulus dari sekolah tersebut. Mereka berdiri di atas panggung untuk menerima lencana yang menyatakan mereka adalah pengacara.

  
"Terkhusus untuk tahun ini, kami meminta para orang tua murid yang lulus untuk memasangkan lencana ini pada mereka." Kata Pak Kepala Sekolah. Para orang tua langsung maju dan mengambil lencana yang akan dipasangkan pada anak mereka. Yao adalah salah satu dari para orang tua ini. Setelah ia mengambil lencana itu, pria Cina itu langsung mendatangi anak angkatnya yang berdarah Amerika.

  
"Raphael, ini adalah lencana pengacaramu. Ayah ucapkan selamat atas penobatan dan kelulusanmu ini." Kata Yao sambil meneteskan air mata.

  
"Ayah... _Xie xie_. Aku berjanji... akan melaksanakan tugas pengacara sebagaimana mestinya. Yang paling penting, aku akan berusaha selesaikan kasus BP-9." Kata Raph.

  
"Aiya! Kau serius aru? Itu mustahil dan sampai sekarang tak pernah kelar!" Yao melarang.

  
"Tidak akan selesai kalau kita tak berusaha menyelesaikannya. Ini sudah tekadku karena ini sehubungan dengan salah satu temanku yang tak tahu sekarang keberadaannya di mana. Maka itu, suatu saat akan kuambil kasus itu." Raph mengatakan tekadnya. Ayahnya menghela nafas berat.

  
"Ya sudahlah. Karena ini paksaan darimu, jadi ayah tak bisa larang." Kata Yao. Lalu, ia memasangkan lencana itu di kemeja anaknya. Sekarang, Raph resmi menjadi seorang pengacara.

  
"Nah, sekarang kalian adalah seorang pengacara. Kabar baik untuk kalian, anak-anak. Kalian tak perlu cari tempat kerja lagi karena kalian akan menjadi pengacara di bawah naungan mentor kalian." Kata-kata Pak Kepala Sekolah itu disambut teriakan bahagia dan sorak-sorai tanda kebahagiaan. Bagaimana tidak, jika Raph adalah murid didikan Phoenix, sudah pasti setelah lulus dan mendapat lencananya Raph akan bekerja di Wright Anything Agency.

  
"Berarti... Ayah! Aku kerja dengan Pak Phoenix!" Raph memeluk ayahnya girang.

  
"Ayah juga senang mendengarnya aru! Ayah yakin kau suatu saat direkrut olehnya!" Yao membalas pelukan anaknya dengan perasaan senang. Dari kejauhan, Phoenix hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anak didiknya merupakan bagian keluarga Wright Anything Agency sekarang.

  
"Dan untuk tahun ini juga, kelulusan kali ini sudah menyiapkan pilihan untuk kasus pertama kalian. Kalian silahkan pilih berkas yang kalian inginkan." Kata Pak Kepala Sekolah. Semua siswa mengambil berkas sesuai keinginan mereka. Raph mengambil berkas kasus pembunuhan sebagai sidang pertamanya.

  
"Aiya... siapa tertuduhnya dan siapa korbannya nak?" Tanya Yao penasaran ketika ia melihat anaknya membaca berkas itu.

  
"Korban adalah Sima Zhao dan yang tertuduh adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang bernama Jia Chong. Kok namanya persis dengan nama orang Wei ketika menuju zaman Dinasti Jin sih?" Tanya Raph penasaran.

  
"Ah, paling kebetulan saja Raph." Kata Yao santai.

  
"Unik juga untuk dianggap sebagai kebetulan, yah." Komentar Raph dengan nada bingung.  
"Dari pada kau memusingkan itu, sekarang pikirkan cara memenangkan kasusmu, Raph. Pelajari apa-apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan oke?" Yao memberi nasihat dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari anaknya. Dari sinilah, awal perjalanan hukum Raph dimulai. Bersama dengan Phoenix sebagai impiannya. Namun... ia tak tahu kapan takdir akan menentukan kebersamaan Raph dan Phoenix bertahan lama atau tidak.

 


	2. Case 1: Turnabout Assistant

**15 Mei, 23:30 malam, Rumah Keluarga Sima**

  
Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari dalam rumah itu. Jendela rumah itu terlihat sudah bolong dan terdengar sekali suara kepanikan dan amarah sang penyusup dari dalam karena ia terlihat sedang mengacak-acak rumah itu untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam rumah itu. Sang pemilik rumah baru saja memasuki rumahnya, namun ia terkejut sekaligus kesal ketika melihat sosok yang menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

“Suara itu...? Sedang apa kau di sini?” Tanya sang pemilik rumah.

“Oh... kau datang juga ya...” Kata penyusup itu berusaha untuk santai.

“Secepatnya kau minggir sebelum kau menyesal.” Ujar sang pemilik rumah sambil mengambil sebuah sapu.

“Kembalikan uangku! Kau mempekerjakanku tapi aku tak digaji!” Sosok itu menggeram dan mengambil pistol dari sakunya.

“Hei apa yang kau laku-“

_DOOOR!_

“Tuan!” Terdengarlah suara teriakan dari lantai atas dari rumah itu. Sang penyusup langsung meninggalkan lokasi kejadian dan menjatuhkan pistolnya. Tak tinggal pula, ia mengambil tas dan dompet milik pemilik rumah dan lari meninggalkan rumah itu. Sementara, orang yang berteriak itu adalah sang asisten dari sang pemilik rumah. Kulit pucatnya semakin memutih ketika melihat tuannya sudah terkapar tak bernyawa di lantai tepat di lantai bawah rumah itu. Ia mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di dekat tuannya itu.

“T-Tuan Sima Zhao...” Dari jauh, ia melihat polisi beramai-ramai menuju rumahnya.

“TAHAN! TUAN JIA CHONG, ANDA DITANGKAP ATAS PEMBUNUHAN SIMA ZHAO!!” Seru salah satu polisi.

“Jadi.... ini tujuanmu... menarik...” Dengan kata-kata itu diucapkan, Jia Chong.... diringkus polisi dengan tuduhan ia yang membunuh Sima Zhao.

  
**17 Mei, 10:00**  
**Pengadilan Negeri**  
**Lobi Tergugat Nomor 3**

_**~Raph’s P.O.V~** _

Namaku Raphael Wang. Aku adalah seorang pengacara baru. Aku lulusan dari Akademi Themis. Usiaku masih 18 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi pengacara. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa sekarang aku bekerja di bawah pengawasan mentorku, Phoenix Wright. Yang lebih memuaskannya lagi sekaligus itu membuatku gugup adalah... ayahku menyaksikan pengadilan pertamaku. Tak hanya ayah, tapi juga Kak Apollo, Kak Athena, dan Kak Trucy. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa yang jadi klienku.

Klienku bernama Jia Chong, asisten pribadinya korban kali ini. Korban bernama Sima Zhao. Entah kenapa Pak Phoenix mengambil kasus ini untuk kasus pertamaku. Mungkin ia bisa melihat potensiku... aku tak tahu.

“Raph, kau sudah siap bertemu klienmu? Aku sudah bicara banyak dengannya.” Tanya Pak Phoenix dengan yakin. Aku hanya mengangguk.

“Aiya, kau juga jaga sikap ya.” Ayah menasihati.

“Aku sudah tahu itu, ayah.” Kataku sambil tersenyum dengan percaya diri. “Lagipula aku tidak akan mengomeli klien dengan sembarangan.”

“Kau kan biasanya begitu aru.” Ayah mengeluh.

_(Kayaknya ayah ada benarnya juga...)_

“Nah, ayo tunggu apa lagi?” Kak Apollo memberi semangat.

“Ayah sudah menunggu momen ini.” Sambung Kak Trucy.

“Tolong jangan kecewakan dia ya.” Tambah Kak Athena. Aku menatap Pak Phoenix dengan sedikit ragu. Bagaimana kalau aku gagal...? Aku pasti malu...

“Raphael, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk takut.” Kata Pak Phoenix. Aku mengangguk, mengumpulkan rasa percaya diriku kembali. Saat sudah terkumpul, aku berjalan mendekati Pak Phoenix dan mengikutinya menuju tempat di mana klienku berdiri. Klienku berkulit pucat dan tatapannya itu mirip sekali dengan pembunuh bayaran. Aku merasa yakin kalau dia bisa jadi pelaku pembunuhan, namun Pak Phoenix bilang kalau kita harus tetap percaya dengan klien bagaimana pun kondisinya. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah padaku.

“T-TUAN Jia! Bisa hentikan tatapanmu itu?!” Aku berteriak sedikit emosi.

“Raphael, tahan amarahmu.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

_(Maaf.. reflex karena ketakutan.)_

“Tak apa. Kau bukan orang pertama yang ketakutan melihatku. Aku tak sangka kali ini pengacaraku adalah pengacara baru. Kukira kau bisa membawakan anakku jadi pengacaraku.” Kata Tuan Jia Chong, klienku saat ini.

“Maaf atas perlakuan muridku tadi.” Kata Pak Phoenix meminta maaf.

“Bicara soal murid.. bagaimana kondisi anakku?” Tanya Tuan Jia Chong.

_(Hah? Anak? Kok Pak Phoenix tak pernah cerita padaku soal ini?)_

“Sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah cari ke mana-mana, tapi tetap tak ditemukan.” Jawab Pak Phoenix.

“Pak, kok Anda gak cerita soal klien kita punya anak yang ternyata murid Anda juga?” Tanyaku penasaran sekaligus emosi.

“Soalnya.. itu rahasia. Aku tak mau ungkit soal itu. Dia menghilang karena kecurangan. Lencana pengacaranya dicabut karena seorang jaksa menuduhnya curang hanya karena bola kristalnya dipakai untuk mencari bukti.” Jawab Pak Phoenix sedih.

_(Apa semua jaksa itu bodoh ya? Masa’ bola kristal seperti itu dikira untuk pemalsuan? Itu jelas sekali bukan pemalsuan!)_

“Pak, sekarang dengan aku di sini, kita bisa mengalahkan jaksa curang itu.” Kataku.

“Nak... kau mengingatkanku pada anakku.” Kata Tuan Jia Chong.

_(Tuan... aku tak pernah bertemu anakmu, jadi jangan ngomong soal dia...)_

“Baiklah.. Ayo kita lakukan ini!” Seruku. Pak Phoenix mengangguk. Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang pengadilan. Tuan Jia Chong dikawal oleh pengawal kepolisian.

  
**17 Mei, 10:25**  
**Pengadilan Negeri**  
**Ruang Pengadilan Nomor 2**

  
Aku melihat sekitarku. Banyak orang berbicara satu sama lainnya. Aku mendengar sebagian membicarakanku. Malah ada yang membicarakan bahwa orang sepertiku akan cepat kalah. Pak Phoenix mengingatkanku supaya tenang.

_BANG BANG!_

“Pengadilan hari ini sedang dalam sesi persidangan Tuan Jia Chong. Apakah jaksa penuntut siap?” Tanya hakim yang sebelumnya baru saja mengetukkan palunya.

“Saya siap.” Kata jaksa penuntut hari ini. Orang itu berkacamata dan tampangnya... yep, buruk rupa.

“Dan apakah pembela sudah siap?” Tanya hakim. Ia melihat ke arahku.

“Iya, aku siap- maksudku iya, saya siap!” Jawabku dengan tiga perempat yakin.

“Raph, aku mendengar suaramu sedikit bergetar.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“Pak, ini kasus pertamaku, klien pertamaku... tapi aku sudah ditonton banyak orang.” Sanggahku.

“Di kondisi seperti ini, kau harus bisa tenang.” Kata Pak Phoenix. “Oh iya, apa kau sudah periksa barang-barang bukti yang kau punya?” Tanyanya. Aku langsung mengambil barang-barang yang sudah ada di tanganku.

 _LAPORAN OTOPSI_  
_Korban: Sima Zhao. Waktu kematian: tanggal 15 Mei jam 23:30 malam. Penyebab kematian adalah luka tembakan di kepalanya. Korban mati di tempat. Lokasi spesifik tempat kematian: Di ruang tamu._

“Hmm... Hanya ini saja yang kupunya.” Jawabku.

“Dengarkan setiap pernyataan jaksa dan saksi. Akan ada nanti bukti tambahan untuk membantumu nanti.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“Baiklah, Tuan Payne. Kata pembuka saya persilahkan.” Kata hakim.

“Terima kasih, yang mulia. Korban hari ini tewas tertembak di kepalanya. Senjata pembunuhannya sudah ada di tangan.” Kata sang jaksa yang bernama Payne itu.

“Pistol diterima sebagai barang bukti.” Kata hakim.

 _PISTOL_  
_Ditemukan sedang dipegang Jia Chong. Terdapat sidik jari milik Jia Chong di pistolnya. Satu peluru ditembakkan. Sedang dicari pemilik pistolnya._

“Dan tambahan lagi, di rumah korban sedang terjadi pencurian ketika korban sedang keluar rumah. Diketahui pecahan kaca ini ditemukan di dalam rumah.” Tambah Tuan Payne.

“Pengadilan menerima barang ini sebagai bukti.” Kata hakim.

 _KACA_  
_Ditemukan di dalam rumah, tepat di ruang tamu._

_(Ada yang ganjil...)_

“Raph, kau harus siap. Sebentar lagi Clinton Payne pasti akan panggil saksi.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“Baik.” Aku mengangguk tanda paham.

“Jaksa penuntut memanggil Tuan Zhuge Dan memasuki ruangan pengadilan.” Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria dengan rambut rapi disisir ke belakang, memasuki ruangan pengadilan. Aku melihat wajah klienku sudah memerah karena marah. Apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan saksi?

“Saksi, tolong beri tahu soal Tuan Jia Chong pada saat pembunuhan.” Kata Tuan Payne.

“Jia Chong saat itu sedang berada di rumah. Saya melihat sendiri dia ingin membawa pergi tas dan dompet Tuan Sima Zhao.” Kata Tuan Zhuge Dan.

“Ah! Ternyata pencurian juga ya.” Hakim terkejut.

_(Astaga... kenapa kau tidak cerita bagian itu, Tuan Jia Chong...?)_

“Saksi pun bahkan memberikan dompet dan tas milik korban pada saya untuk jadi barang bukti.” Tambah Tuan Payne.

“Pengadilan menerima kedua barang ini sebagai barang bukti.” Kata hakim.

 _DOMPET DAN TAS_  
_Kedua barang ini milik korban. Diberikan oleh jaksa. Anehnya... kenapa tak ada sidik jari di kedua benda ini?_

“Baiklah, tolong Anda ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada saat pembunuhan.” Kata Tuan Payne.

* * *

 

_KESAKSIAN SAKSI_

_~Apa yang kulihat~_

_Aku baru saja ingin memasuki rumah Tuan Sima._  
_Kebetulan, aku ingin mengunjunginya untuk ngobrol biasa._  
_Tapi, aku bertemu dengan Jia Chong dari luar._  
_Ia memegang pistol dan menyimpan dompet dan tas Tuan Sima._  
_Jam kematiannya kalau tak salah jam 11 malam._

* * *

 

“Hmm... begitu ya. Sepertinya tak ada yang salah dengan kesaksiannya.” Kata hakim.

“Uh, Pak Phoenix, aku harus bagaimana?” Tanyaku sedikit panik.

“Raphael, di saat seperti ini adalah masa perangmu. Kalau kau punya bukti yang cocok, kau bisa pakai itu sebagai senjata untuk membantah perkataan saksi. Aku merasa kalau saksi menutupi sesuatu. Jika ada yang perlu kau saring informasinya, tekan saja saksinya.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“Aah... aku paham.” Aku mengangguk.

“Baiklah. Pembela, silahkan pemeriksaan silangnya.” Kata hakim.

“Saya mengerti.” Ucapku.

* * *

 

_PEMERIKSAAN SILANG_

_~Apa yang kulihat~_

_Aku baru saja ingin memasuki rumah Tuan Sima._  
_Kebetulan, aku ingin mengunjunginya untuk ngobrol biasa._

“SEBENTAR!” Aku berteriak. “Kalian ingin bahas topik apa pada saat kau di rumahnya Tuan Sima?” Tanyaku.

“Oh, aku hanya ingin membicarakan soal keadaan istrinya dan keuangannya saja. Tidak lebih. Lagipula, kami kan memiliki hubungan yang baik.” Kata Tuan Zhuge Dan.

_(Ada yang busuk di bagian ini... tapi aku tak punya bukti yang tepat untuk membantahnya...)_

“Lalu setelah itu?” Tanya hakim.

 _Tapi, aku bertemu dengan Jia Chong._  
_Ia memegang pistol dan menyimpan dompet dan tas Tuan Sima._  
_Jam kematiannya kalau tak salah jam 11 malam._

* * *

 

“KEBERATAN!” Aku menggebrak meja dengan keras.

“Raphael, tak perlu sampai sekeras itu gebrakan mejanya.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“Maaf.” Ucapku dengan wajah sedikit keringat mengucur dari kepalaku. “Anda bilang tadi bahwa korban meninggal jam 11. Anda yakin soal itu?” Tanyaku dengan curiga.

“Tentu saja. Tampang vampirnya saja sudah meyakinkannya.” Kata Tuan Zhuge Dan.

Aku mengambil berkas otopsi milik korban. “Tapi laporan otopsi mengatakan bahwa korban mati jam setengah dua belas malam. Sudah pasti... ada jarak 30 menit. Bisa Anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi 30 menit kosong sebelum korban tertembak?” Tanyaku dengan tegas. Wajah saksi langsung terkejut mendengar pernyataanku.

“Bagus Raphael. Kau membuatnya terpojok sedikit. Dari sedikit itu, lama-lama cerita asli akan terkuak.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“KEBERATAN! Saksi mungkin lupa dengan waktunya. Saya lupa mengklarifikasi bahwa jam milik korban lebih lambat 30 menit dari waktu seharusnya. Maafkan saya.” Kata Tuan Payne. Aku langsung menggebrak meja karena geram.

“Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tak berikan bukti jam itu ketika tadi hah?!” Tanyaku dengan geram.

“Raphael, tahan emosimu.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“Gurumu ada benarnya. Ini pengadilan, bukan arena debat kusir.” Kata hakim. Ekspresiku malah menjadi tertekan ketika mendengar nasihat Pak Phoenix dan hakim.

_(Aduh... malah sekarang aku yang malu.)_

“Pembela ada benarnya juga. Dari awal kenapa Anda tidak memberikan jam itu pada pengadilan?” Tanya hakim.

“Karena tak relevan dengan pengadilan. Menurut pengakuan istrinya korban, korban adalah seorang pemalas. Makanya setiap jam di rumahnya diperlambat 30 menit olehnya.” Jawab Tuan Payne. “Meski begitu, kita akan mengikuti waktu asli yang ada di laporan otopsi dan jam rumah sakit, bukan jam milik Keluarga Sima.”

“Ah iya, tuan-tuan, saya ingat sesuatu.” Ujar Tuan Zhuge Dan.

“Ah apa itu?” Tanya hakim.

“Raphael, bersiaplah. Kali ini busuknya orang ini semakin terbongkar.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“Oke, aku mengerti.” Jawabku.

* * *

 

_KESAKSIAN SAKSI_

_~Penembakan Sima Zhao~_

_Aku mendengar suara tembakan._  
_Jumlah tembakannya ada dua._  
_Jia Chong benar-benar sadis._  
_Ia menembaknya sampai sebanyak itu?_  
_Memang benar kalau ia dijuluki malaikat maut._

* * *

 

“Hmm... Baiklah. Pembela, Anda bisa memulai pemeriksaan silangnya.” Kata hakim.

“Baiklah.” Aku mengangguk.

* * *

 

_PEMERIKSAAN SILANG_

_~Penembakan Sima Zhao~_

_Aku mendengar suara tembakan._  
_Jumlah tembakannya ada dua._

* * *

 

“KEBERATAN!” Aku berteriak. “Tahan di situ! Anda mendengar tembakannya dua kali? Saya berpikir itu mustahil!” Seruku sambil menunjuk. Tuan Zhuge Dan menjerit terkejut. Orang-orang di dalam galeri mulai ribut mendengar ucapanku.

“Harap tenang. Apa maksud Anda, Pembela?” Tanya hakim.

“Begini, yang mulia. Berdasarkan pistol sebagai barang buktinya, jumlah peluru yang ditembakkan hanya 1. Dari mana ceritanya ada dua tembakan?” Tanyaku. Tuan Zhuge Dan semakin panik.

“KEBERATAN! Ada peluru yang sudah dimasukkan di dalam pistol itu sebelumnya!” Bantah Tuan Payne.

“KEBERATAN! Kalau misalnya peluru itu dimasukkan pada saat itu, seharusnya ada sidik jarinya! Permasalahannya, tidak ada sidik jari ketika kelima peluru tersisa diperiksa. Itu bisa dipertanyakan!” Seruku sambil menunjuk.

“Pembela ada benarnya.” Hakim mengangguk. Yes! Hakim semakin setuju denganku. “Tuan Zhuge, bisa Anda jelaskan soal peluru itu?”

“Soal itu ya.. uhm...” Terlihat sekali wajah tenangnya sedang di ambang kepanikan. Phew, sepertinya aku menembak kesalahan lainnya.

“Sudah kubilang kan Raphael? Jika kau tenang seperti ini, kau pasti bisa memenangkan kasus. Terkadang emosi bisa mempengaruhi pemikiran orang.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

_(Baiklah... selama Pak Phoenix di sini, pasti aku bisa tenang.)_

“Soalnya.. ah! Aku ingat!” Kata Tuan Zhuge Dan dengan nada tegas.

“Tuan Zhuge, kalau Anda seperti ini, ini akan merusak kredibilitas Anda.” Kata hakim.

“Tenang saja. Dengan cerita yang ini, pembela tak akan menemukan kesalahanku lagi.” Kata Tuan Zhuge Dan dengan yakin. Aku menggebrak meja dengan keras.

“Itu tak akan mungkin!” Seruku dengan emosi. Pak Phoenix berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

* * *

 

_KESAKSIAN SAKSI_

_~Penembakan Sima Zhao Bagian Kedua~_

_Aku ingat persis pistol itu._  
_Itu pistol revolver bukan?_  
_Kudengar Tuan Sima suka memakai pistol itu untuk latihan._  
_Iya, pistol itu punya Tuan Sima Zhao._  
_Jia Chong pasti mencurinya dari Tuan Sima._  
_Buktinya, ada sidik jarinya di situ._

* * *

 

“Hmm... Untuk kali ini ceritanya terdengar masuk akal. Pembela, sekarang giliran Anda untuk pemeriksaan silang.” Kata hakim. Sekarang giliranku untuk membeberkan semua kesalahan fatal Tuan Zhuge Dan.

* * *

 

_PEMERIKSAAN SILANG_

_~Penembakan Sima Zhao Bagian Kedua~_

_Aku ingat persis pistol itu._  
_Itu pistol revolver bukan?_  
_Kudengar Tuan Sima suka memakai pistol itu untuk latihan._  
_Iya, pistol itu punya Tuan Sima Zhao._

* * *

 

“KEBERATAN!” Aku menggebrak meja lagi. “Tunggu dulu! Dari mana kau tahu pistol itu milik korban yang dipegang klienku?!” Tanyaku dengan tegas.

“Gah! Dasar kau pengacara pemula! Kau diam saja dan tahan bukti dan “Keberatan!”mu itu! Itu semakin menyebalkan!” Ungkap Tuan Zhuge Dan dengan emosi. “Itu kan ada sidik jari Jia Chong di sana! Kau buta hah?!” Sambungnya.

“KEBERATAN!” Tuan Payne menyela dengan panik. “Maaf Yang Mulia, maaf saya sela. Saya menemukan surat legalisasi bahwa pistol itu memang benar milik korban. Saya lupa menambahkannya di laporan saya karena ketika saksi bersaksi pertama kali, laporan itu baru masuk. Saya minta maaf.” Katanya.

“Hmm.. Kelihatannya kita baru saja tahu bahwa pistol itu milik korban. Pembela, apa kau bermasalah dengan ini atau tidak?” Tanya hakim. Aku menggebrak meja dengan keras.

“Tentu saja ini bermasalah! Maksud saya, jika saksi tahu kalau pistol ini milik korban, ini sangat berkontradiksi dengan kesaksiannya! Dengan kata lain..” Aku menunjuk ke arah saksi, “Saksi berbohong kalau ia menyatakan kalau dia ingin mengunjungi korban dan ketika ia menyatakan ia masih ada di luar rumah! Untuk mengetahui kalau pistol itu milik korban, ia harus berada di dalam rumah!” Sambungku dengan tegas.

“Pembela ada benarnya. Tuan Zhuge, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu soal ini?” Tanya hakim.

Tuan Zhuge sudah menggeram kesal. Lalu, ia berteriak dengan amarah yang menggelegar dan menghantam kepalanya ke podium. Rambutnya yang rapi tadi sudah acak-acakan karena hantamannya yang keras itu.

“Diam kau dasar pemula!” Tuan Zhuge Dan dengan emosi. “Jia Chong bersalah! Dia seharusnya mati! MATI!”

“Pembela, bisa kau rincikan soal ucapanmu tadi bahwa saksi sebenarnya di rumah?” Tanya hakim.

“Baiklah.” Aku mengangguk. “Tuan Zhuge Dan, Anda sebenarnya ada dalam rumah. Tetapi Anda mengatakan Anda mengunjungi korban hanya untuk ngobrol biasa. Faktanya, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda incar dari korban. Saya akan buktikan bahwa Anda punya motif untuk pembunuhan ini! Dengan ini, Anda akan terbukti sebagai pelaku pencurian sekaligus pembunuhan Tuan Sima Zhao!” Ujarku tegas.

“Baiklah, tunjukkan pada pengadilan ini apa motifnya saksi ke rumah korban.” Kata hakim.

“MAKAN INI! Dompet dan tas milik korban. Uang yang ada di dalamnya jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Motifnya adalah uang. Memang tas dan dompet ini tak ada sidik jari, tapi sebagai seorang asisten terpercaya, tidak ada namanya memegang barang tuannya kalau tanpa ijin tuannya! Ditambah lagi, saksi memakai sarung tangan latex sekarang ini. Itu memperkuat teoriku bagaimana ceritanya sidik jari tidak ada pada tas dan dompet korban. Sarung tangan latex memiliki bubuk putih yang tak akan membuat sidik jari menempel di tas dan dompet korban.” Ujarku. Suara orang dari dalam galeri mulai riuh karena tak percaya.

“Tenang. Harap tenang di ruang sidang. Wah! Aku tak pernah terpikirkan itu.” Kata hakim.

“KEBERATAN! Omong kosong! Dari mana kau tahu kalau uang motif korban? Itu hanya omong kosong belaka!” Seru Tuan Payne.

“Omong kosong?! Coba kau lihat ekspresi saksi sekarang!” Ujarku sambil menunjuk. “Nah, kau tak bisa lari sekarang kan?”

“Heh... Ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Tuan Zhuge tertawa dengan kerasnya. “Dasar bodoh! Kau lupa satu hal! Bagaimana aku bisa ada di dalam rumah itu hah?!” Tanyanya. Aku terkejut dan aku sudah tertekan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ada benarnya juga.

_(Ugh... dia benar juga... Ah sialan! Sedikit lagi aku sudah berhasil!)_

“Sepertinya Pembela tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Maafkan saya, tetapi Anda tak bisa lebih jauh untuk mengganggu saksi kalau masih teori belaka.” Kata hakim sambil menggeleng. Aku tak percaya bahwa sekarang aku dipermalukan di sini, padahal aku sudah bicara banyak kalau aku akan menang... Maafkan saya... Pak Phoenix. Air mata mengalir dari mataku. Aku tak pernah merasa seemosional ini.

_(Maaf Tuan Jia Chong... aku tak mampu lanjut.)_

“SEBENTAR!” Aku terkejut. Seseorang berseru sambil menunjuk Tuan Zhuge. Pak Phoenix dengan tanpa ragu menunjuk ke arah saksi.

“Pak... Pak Phoenix....?” Aku menatap mentorku dengan tatapan pasrah. Aku tak percaya ini akan terjadi.

“Raphael, jangan menyerah. Ini belum berakhir.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“Belum berakhir bagaimana? Pertanyaan itu tak bisa kutembus.. kita tak ada buktinya...” Kataku dengan nada pasrah.

“Jangan berpikir “Bagaimana dia ada di rumah?”, tapi bertanyalah pada dirimu “Bagaimana cara dia masuk?” Lalu kau lihat daftar bukti yang mana yang sesuai. Jadi berpikirlah di luar kotak untuk menjawab itu.” Kata Pak Phoenix. Mataku terbuka lebar. Aku paham apa yang Pak Phoenix maksud. Aku sudah temukan jawabannya.

“Baiklah!” Aku tersenyum percaya diri lagi. Kali ini Tuan Zhuge Dan tak akan lolos.

“Pembela, apa kau punya bukti untuk menunjukkan kalau saksi ada di dalam rumah korban?” Tanya hakim.

“Saya sudah punya.” Jawabku dengan tegas.

“Hah! Tunjukkan!” Seru Tuan Zhuge Dan dengan emosi.

“Baiklah. Tunjukkan pada pengadilan bukti apa yang bisa menunjukkan kalau saksi ada di rumah.” Kata hakim. Aku mengambil sebuah bukti yang terlihat sepele, tapi sering diremehkan. Bukti ini adalah kunci dari semuanya.

“MAKAN INI! Kaca ini Yang Mulia! Kaca ini ditemukan di area dalam rumah. Spesifiknya di ruang tamu. Jika Anda mengatakan bahwa Anda ada di luar rumah dan Tuan Jia Chong merusak jendelanya untuk kabur dari rumah... pecahan kacanya seharusnya di luar rumah, bukan di dalam!” Seruku sambil menunjuk ke arah Tuan Zhuge Dan. “Apa ada perlawanan lagi, Tuan Zhuge Dan?!”

Tuan Zhuge Dan terlihat sekali panik dan berteriak dengan amarah yang menggelegar. Urat-urat di wajahnya pun sampai timbul. Beberapa kali aku mendengar ia meneriakkan nama korban dengan emosi besar. Sekarang aku mengerti semua kenapa ia membunuh Tuan Sima Zhao dan mengambil uangnya. Gajinya tak pernah dibayar. Tuan Sima Zhao memang keterlaluan, namun pembunuhan bukanlah jalan terbaik.

“Tuan Payne... bagaimana dengan saksi Anda?” Tanya hakim.

“Ia sudah dibawa untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut.” Jawab Tuan Payne.

“Kerja bagus, Tuan Wang.” Kata hakim. Walaupun ia terlihat bodoh, tapi ia hakim paling bijaksana yang pernah kutemui.

“Terima kasih, Yang Mulia.” Kataku senang.

“Tuan Wright, Anda memilih murid yang tepat untuk mengambil kasus ini. Kalau saja ia bisa kontrol emosinya, hasilnya akan lebih baik.” Kata hakim. Pak Phoenix hanya tertawa kecil.

“Yang Mulia, meski sikapnya seperti itu, ia punya tekad lebih kuat dibanding yang lainnya.” Kata Pak Phoenix.

“Baiklah. Dengan ini, pengadilan menyatakan bahwa tergugat Tuan Jia Chong... Tidak bersalah!” Dengan hakim menyatakan keputusannya, sorak-sorai riuh penonton terdengar dari dalam galeri. Aku senang karena aku berhasil menyelesaikan kasus pertamaku.

“Pengadilan hari ini ditutup.” Kata hakim sambil mengetuk palunya. Akhirnya kami keluar dari ruang pengadilan dengan perasaan gembira.

   
**17 Mei, 12:00**  
**Pengadilan Negeri**  
**Lobi Tergugat Nomor 3**

  
“Aiya! Kau berhasil, nak!” Ayah langsung memelukku dengan senang. Aku menangis bahagia karena keberhasilan di kasus pertamaku.

“Aku tahu ayah.” Kataku sambil memeluk ayah dengan nada sesenggukan. Tuan Jia Chong tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya. Maaf, aku harus pergi. Nyonya Yuanji mencariku." Katanya. Kami mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Tuan Jia Chong pergi. Tentu ini membuatku makin senang.

“Kau keren sekali tadi!” Kak Athena memuji.

“Tadi seharusnya kau melihat ekspresinya saksi ketika digiring keluar.” Tambah Kak Apollo.

“Kau harusnya bisa lebih tenang pasti kau terlihat tambah keren.” Kata Kak Trucy menasihati.

“Baiklah. Terima kasih semuanya.” Kataku dengan senyum.

“Raph, selamat untuk kemenangan pertamamu.” Kata Pak Phoenix. Ia tersenyum lesu.

“Sama-sama Pak Phoenix. Ngomong-ngomong apa Anda baik-baik saja?” Tanyaku khawatir.

“Ah tidak kok... aku hanya-” Belum selesai berbicara, Pak Phoenix batuk-batuk dengan kerasnya.

“Aiya! Tuan Wright!” Ayah panik dan mendekati Pak Phoenix. Kami semua pun panik. Penyakitnya sepertinya kambuh lagi.

“Ayah, aku kan sudah bilang tinggal di rumah saja. Biar Polly yang urus ini.” Kata Kak Trucy khawatir.

“Ah, tak apa-apa, Trucy. Aku baik-baik saja.” Kata Pak Phoenix sambil terbatuk. Aku melihat tangannya sudah berdarah.

_(Gawat! Penyakitnya memburuk!)_

“Kak Athena, tolong telepon ambulans!” Ujarku panik. Kak Athena langsung menelpon ambulans. 15 menit kemudian, ambulans datang dan membawa Pak Phoenix ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kami semua mengikuti ambulans itu.

 

 **17 Mei, 13:30**  
**Rumah Sakit**  
**Kamar 306**

 

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, kami langsung bergegas ke kamar di mana Pak Phoenix di rawat. Dokter pun keluar dari rumah sakit dengan wajah gelisah.

“Bagaimana dok?” Tanya Kak Apollo.

“TBCnya memburuk. Hidupnya pun tak lama. Ia sudah sering berobat, tapi sepertinya kali ini sudah semakin buruk.” Kata dokter. Wajahku memucat. Rasanya aku ingin bergegas masuk ke dalam sana. “Kalian dipersilahkan masuk.” Akhirnya kami bergegas masuk dan melihat Pak Phoenix yang sudah dipasang selang oksigen.

“Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian.” Kata Pak Phoenix lemas.

“Pak.. ini bukan salah Anda kok.” Aku menggeleng. Air mata mengalir dari mataku.

“Waktuku sudah dekat ternyata.. Aku tak sia-sia mengajar dua murid hebat yang menjadi pengacara luar biasa... Kemenanganmu membayar jerih payahku ketika aku mengajarmu, Raphael.” Kata Pak Phoenix. Ia menatap kami dengan tatapan lemas. Nafasnya pun menderu. Aku sudah tak tega melihat kondisinya sekarang. Ia berpesan pada kami supaya tetap solid meski tanpa Pak Phoenix. “Raphael.... aku ingin memberikan sesuatu...” Katanya. Aku mendekati mentorku ini. Lalu, ia memberikanku sebuah batu seperti batu spiritual.

“Apa ini?” Tanyaku.

“Itu magatama. Anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan. Kuharap itu bisa membantumu...” Kata Pak Phoenix dengan tersenyum. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Aku tak menyangka ia akan pergi secepat ini. Setelah ia berpesan selama setengah jam, Pak Phoenix menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Di saat itu lah, kami menangis dengan keras. Aku kehilangan sosok guru yang baik yang kupunya. Ayah memelukku dengan erat, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku tak percaya kejadian yang ada di depanku. Aku sendirian sekarang.... di ruang pengadilan...

  
**18 Mei, 14:00**  
**Taman Pemakaman Umum**  
**Kuburan Phoenix Wright**

 

Aku masih menatap kuburan Pak Phoenix yang masih baru itu. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Mataku sudah bengkak karena menangis. Kak Apollo dan Kak Athena berdiri di belakangku, sedangkan ayah berlutut di sebelahku. Kak Trucy masih menangisi kepergian ayahnya. Ia masih terkejut dengan kenyataan pahit itu. Ia harus mengurusi Wright Anything Agency sendirian. “Siapa konsultanku kalau Pak Phoenix tak ada...?” Aku bertanya dalam hati. Aku tak mungkin meminta Kak Apollo dan Kak Athena. Mereka kan punya kantor agensi sendiri.

“Raph... apa kau mau jika ayah sebagai konsultanmu?” Tanya ayah. Mataku terbelalak.

“Ayah serius?” Tanyaku tak percaya.

“Hei, kan representasi negara juga belajar hukum seperti kita.” Kata Kak Athena.

“Lagipula, kau jangan khawatir. Mereka bahkan belajar lebih banyak dari kita.” Kak Apollo menambahkan.

“Trucy, jadikan aku bagian dari Wright Anything Agency.” Kata ayah.

“Anda serius, Tuan Yao?” Tanya Kak Trucy.

“Jangan meremehkan orangtua, aru. Walau tua begini, tapi aku tidak pikun dan buta soal hukum.” Jawab ayah dengan mantap. Kak Trucy terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk.

“Iya.... Aku mau. Asalkan Raph aman.” Kata Kak Trucy dengan senyuman. Aku memeluk ayah sambil menangis.

“Ayah! Terima kasih...!” Kataku sambil menangis. Pak Phoenix... aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu di pengadilan berikutnya.


	3. Mental Problem Turnabout: Investigation, Day 1

 

**02 Juni, 19:00, Rumah Sakit Jiwa California**

“Baiklah, obat hari ini harus di makan.” Kata seorang perawat kepada salah satu pasien wanita berusia sekitar 36 tahun.

 

“Aku... Aku ingin pulang...” Kata sang pasien.

 

“Kau akan pulang ketika waktumu siap.” Kata perawat itu.

 

“Aku minta maaf... aku mau pulang... Raphael kecilku...” Sang pasien itu merengek semakin keras. Sang perawat tak tahan mendengar rengekan pasien itu. Ia mengambil jarum suntik dan menyuntikkan semacam obat ke dalam tubuh pasien itu. Sang pasien pun kejang-kejang dan 5 menit kemudian ia  mati keracunan.

 

“Dasar berisik! Kau wanita hipokrit. Kau bilang kau sayang anakmu, tapi ketika ia masih kecil malah kau berusaha membunuhnya... perawat kesayanganmu sebentar lagi datang kan? Sayangnya ia akan masuk penjara karena ulahku. Oh, obatnya pun sangat rahasia.” Perawat itu tertawa dengan jahatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

 

* * *

 

**03 Juni, 08:00**

**Wright Anything Agency**

**_~Raph’s P.O.V~_ **

****

Aku masih menatap ke arah jendela dengan wajah sedih. Meski sudah beberapa hari semenjak meninggalnya Pak Phoenix, rasanya aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Ayahku beberapa kali kumarahi karena ia berusaha menenangkanku. Ketika aku sedih, jangan cari cara untuk menenangkanku. Karena menurutku itu percuma, tak akan bisa menenangkan diriku kecuali diriku sendiri. Memang akan makan waktu lama, tapi itu membantu. Kepergian Pak Phoenix membekas padaku.

 

“Aiyaa... Raphael... Mungkin kau mau mengunjungi ibumu?” Tanya ayah. Ah iya... ibuku... tahun kemarin aku baru mengunjunginya. Mungkin kalian penasaran dengan ibuku bukan? Jadi....

 

* * *

 

 _~FLASHBACK~_  
  
~Author’s P.O.V~

****

_“Aiyaa... Raph dan Leo... aku jadi rindu kalian semenjak kepergian kalian untuk selamanya itu... Seandainya Raph bisa menemaniku lebih lama....” Kata Yao sambil mengeluh dan menghela nafasnya sekali-kali. Raphael Hamato dan Leonardo Hamato sudah berhubungan baik dengannya semenjak kepergian kedua adik mereka, Donatello Hamato dan Michelangelo Hamato, karena Yao membunuh mereka dengan alasan kebenciannya pada personifikasi Amerika, Alfred F. Jones. Raphael yang berhasil mencegah Yao berbuat lebih lanjut, menyadarkan sang personifikasi Tiongkok dengan perkataannya mengenai kebencian yang tak akan pernah menyelesaikan apapun. Itu membuat Yao yang masih terbakar emosi luluh setelah Raph memeluknya. Ia merasakan kasih seorang adik yang memiliki karakter yang berbeda dari adik-adiknya yang pernah bersamanya. Kasih seorang yang loyal. Ia adalah tipe yang tak mau menunjukkan sisi lembutnya karena termakan kerasnya hidup. Setelah Splinter meninggal, Yao lah yang menemani mereka berdua. Sang personifikasi Tiongkok ini sering bercerita pada Leo soal sisi tersembunyi adiknya yang masih hidup itu. Akhirnya mereka dapat berbaikan dan jarang sekali ada perkelahian dengan bertambahnya usia mereka. Sayangnya, mereka berdua harus pergi karena kecelakaan yang menewaskan mereka berdua di usia mereka yang masih kepala 3. Yao menangis ketika ia tahu kedua sosok yang seperti adiknya itu harus pergi meninggalkannya._

_“Seandainya mereka masih hidup.. mungkin hidupku lebih indah...” Kata Yao dengan sedih. Ketika ia mendekati sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir jalan, Yao mendengar suara teriakan anak kecil. Suara itu seperti suara anak yang sedang meminta belas kasihan supaya tak dilukai. Yao dengan cepat berlari mendekati rumah itu dan mengintip apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, pemandangan mengerikan terlihat di dalam rumah itu. Seorang anak berusia 5 tahun sedang memeluk mayat seorang pria berusia 25 tahun dengan erat. Ia menangis terisak karena ketakutan. Badannya pun penuh luka. Ditambah lagi, darah pria itu mengotori baju dan badannya. Di hadapan anak itu, berdiri seorang wanita di usianya yang ke-23 tahun, memegang seonggok kayu. Di mayat itu terdapat luka tusukan di perutnya._

_“Ibu... Maafkan aku...” Kata anak itu._

_“Dasar pembawa sial! Aku heran kenapa kau harus lahir dari benih menjijikan ayahmu! Dulu aku korban dan ayahmu bilang bertanggung jawab?! Ha! Yang ada itu membuatku semakin jijik dan lebih memilih kau mati. Tapi karena aku masih sayang, aku masih mempertahankanmu sampai sekarang. Momen ini saatnya! Momen ini saatnya, Pluto Smith!” Sebelum kayu itu mengenai tubuh kecil sang anak berambut merah itu, Yao dengan cekatan berlari ke arah wanita itu dan menahannya._

_“Aiyaa! Kau gila, aru?! Dia hanya seorang anak kecil! Dia tak melakukan apapun yang salah!” Kata Yao yang berusaha menahan wanita itu._

_“Lepaskan aku! Dia harus mati bersama dengan ayahnya!” Jerit wanita itu. Untunglah, Yao sudah menelpon ambulans rumah sakit kejiwaan untuk mengangkut wanita itu. Setelah ambulans datang, Yao langsung memeluk anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Terlihat sekali tubuhnya gemetaran ketakutan. Ia pun merasakan bau pesing air seni di dekatnya. Sudah pasti anak ini mengompol, tapi dengan alasan ketakutan itu membuatnya mengompol._

_“Nak... kau sudah aman...  kau bisa buka mata sekarang.” Kata Yao dengan lembut. Anak yang bernama Pluto itu membuka matanya. “Siapa namamu aru? Namaku Yao Wang.” Yao bertanya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri._

_“P-Pluto... P-Pluto Smith...” Jawab anak itu terbata-bata._

_“AIYAAAA! Wanita itu sudah gila. Nama itu tak pantas untuk lelaki kuat itu sepertimu.” Kata Yao dengan sedih. Ia mengelus kepala anak itu. “Namamu sebaiknya diganti....” Sang personifikasi Tiongkokitu memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk anak itu. “Raphael... namamu Raphael.” Kata Yao dengan senang. “Kau suka kan?”_

_Anak itu memikirkan nama itu sebentar. “Raphael... seperti pahlawan....” Kata anak itu. Yao mengangguk. “Aku suka!” Ia tertawa senang dan memeluk Yao. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Yao mengadopsi Raph menjadi anaknya. Nama keluarganya pun diganti menjadi Wang, mengikuti nama keluarga sang ayah adopsi._

**_~FLASHBACK END~_ **

* * *

****

Ibuku sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit kejiwaan di sekitar California ini. Ayah beberapa kali mengunjunginya dan lama-lama ibu menyadari kesalahannya yang dulu. Pada waktu usiaku 15 tahun, itu lah kali pertama aku bertemu ibuku kembali. Ia memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Walau aku sempat ketakutan, akhirnya aku menerima pelukannya. Aku berkomunikasi dengan ibu ketika membesuknya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk ngobrol dengannya supaya ibu mengetahui kondisiku selama aku bersama ayah. Ia bahkan terharu mendengar aku menjadi muridnya Phoenix Wright dan sekarang ketika Pak Phoenix tak ada, mungkin ibu bisa membantu.

 

“Ayah, mungkin aku setuju dengan usulan ayah. Aku ingin bertemu ibu.” Kataku antusias.

 

“Aiya! Itu bagus aru. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat-”

 

“Tuan Yao!” Kak Trucy berlari ke arahku dan ayah dengan ekspresi seperti orang ketakutan dan kaget bercampur jadi satu.

 

“Ada apa Trucy?” Tanya ayah penasaran.

 

“Nyonya Smith.... tewas...” Kata Kak Trucy terbata-bata. Aku terkejut. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit di tempat. Badanku bergetar hebat dan air mata membanjiri mataku. Ibu... tewas....? Di saat itu aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku melempar barang di sekitarku dan berteriak dengan kerasnya. Ayahku menahanku dan memelukku untuk menenangkanku.

 

“Kemarin Pak Phoenix... sekarang ibuku!! Kenapa harus terjadi?! KENAPA?!!" Aku berteriak dengan keras. "Siapapun yang membunuh ibuku... Aku akan penjarakan dia! Tak mau tahu! POKOKNYA DIA HARUS MATI!!!!!" Jeritku dengan amarah sejadi-jadinya.

 

"RAPHAEL! TENANGLAH!" Ayah mengelus kepalaku dan mendekapkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Trucy, siapa pelakunya?!"

 

“Bicara soal itu... tergugat sudah tertangkap. Dia adalah perawat setempat.” Kata Kak Trucy.

 

“Apa benar dia pelakunya?” Tanya ayah.

 

“Kurasa bukan. Aku melihat dari raut wajahnya seperti kebingungan ketika ia ditangkap.” Ungkap Kak Trucy. Berarti... seseorang membunuh ibu dan melemparkan kesalahannya ke orang lain. “Bahkan tergugat memiliki karakter yang lembut namun cengeng. Ia tak akan mungkin melukai lalat terbang.” Sambungnya.

 

“Di mana... dia sekarang...?!” Tanyaku tajam pada Kak Trucy. Aku sebenarnya sadar kalau aku membuat Kak Trucy ketakutan. Sayangnya, kesedihan kadang membuat emosiku tak stabil. Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

 

“Di pusat penahanan.” Kak Trucy menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Dengan cepat, aku berlari dan mengambil sepatu rodaku. Lalu aku memakainya dan langsung bergegas ke pusat penahanan.

 

“Aiya! Raphael, tunggu ayah!” Aku terhenti melihat ayah ternyata mau ikut.

 

“Ayah, biarkan aku yang urus ini sendirian!” Kataku dengan tukas.

 

“Kau tidak bisa lakukan itu sendirian aru!” Ayah menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

“Ayah! Ibuku TERBUNUH dan aku akan berusaha mencari cara untuk mencari pembunuh ibu!” Kataku dengan suara keras.

 

“Kalian jangan berkelahi...” Kak Trucy berusaha melerai.

 

“Kau sedang dalam masa mendungmu, Raph! Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan itu sendiri!” Ayah membantah. Ini tak akan membantu sama sekali. Aku memukul tembok dengan keras, sampai berbekas.

 

“Kami pulang-” Aku melihat Kak Athena dan Kak Apollo yang baru memasuki Wright Anything Agency.

 

“Raphael! Ada apa denganmu...?” Tanya Kak Apollo dengan nada bingung.

 

“Dia habis _shock_ saat dia baru tahu ibunya tewas, Polly...” Jawab Kak Trucy pada Kak Apollo. Sementara, aku menatap ayah dengan tajam.

 

“Ibuku yang MERAWATKU ayah! Ayah tak mengerti! Seharusnya namaku tetap Pluto dan bertahan di keluarga Smith!!” Bentakku pada ayah.

 

“Kalau kau tetap di sana, Raphael... Kau tak akan pernah sampai seperti ini!!” Ayah menamparku dengan keras. Mataku terbelalak ketika ayah menamparku. Aku tak percaya... ayah baru saja menamparku. “A-Aiya....” Ayah terkejut setelah ia menamparku tadi. Air mata mengalir dari mataku. Aku marah sekali pada ayah.

 

“Aku pergi saja! Aku tak mau diikuti!” Aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan ayah dengan cepat menggunakan sepatu rodaku.

 

 

**03 Juni, 08:30**

**Pusat Penahanan**

**Ruang Besuk**

 

Aku berlari menuju ke dalam kantor polisi dengan terburu-buru. Ketika sampai, polisi yang menjaga pusat penahanan menanyakanku apakah aku seorang pengacara. Aku langsung menunjukkan lencana pengacaraku tanpa kompromi. Penjaga itu membiarkanku masuk. Aku berlari memasuki pusat penahanan dan mencari-cari calon klienku. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat seorang pria yang dengan kejamnya mengatai salah seorang tahanan.

 

“Untuk apa aku menjadi pengacaramu? Kau tak pantas jadi klien. Matt Engarde sudah jadi bukti kalau yang manis adalah palsu.” Kata pria ini dengan sinis. Yang mengejutkanku adalah lencana pengacara yang terpasang di kerah bajunya. Aku berlari menuju pria itu dan mendorongnya dengan keras. Orang ini menghancurkan martabat seorang pengacara!

 

“HEH, PRIA IDIOT!! Jadi kau bilang kau pengacara?! Lebih tepatnya pengacara yang siap dicabut lencananya!” Kataku sedikit berteriak dengan marah.

 

“Kau hanya bocah! Kau minggir saja! Kau tak paham-” Sebelum pria itu berbuat lebih lanjut, aku menunjukkan lencana pengacaraku. Seenaknya saja pengacara ini. Meski senior, dia tak bisa lakukan itu pada klien.

 

“Aku yang akan menjadi pengacaranya! Meskipun kau seorang PENGACARA SENIOR, kau tak layak dikatakan sebagai seorang pengacara! Kau mencoreng nama baik pengacara!” Ucapku dengan tajam. Tatapan mataku membuatnya ketakutan. Ia takut aku berbuat lebih jauh. Memang penampilanku juga mendukung kalau aku pengacara yang berpakaian sesukaku. Aku hanya memakai jeans dan kemeja coklat, ditutupi jaket merah. Akhirnya pria itu berlari meninggalkan tempatku sekarang. Aku berbalik dan melihat ke arah tahanan itu yang sedang menangis. Ia seorang wanita berusia 22 tahun. Ia memakai pakaian perawat.

 

“Hei.” Panggilku singkat pada wanita itu. Ia bangkit dan melihat ke arahku dengan badan bergetar.

 

“Jangan sakiti aku... Aku minta maaf...” Kata wanita itu.

 

“Hm? Siapa juga orang tolol yang mau melukai gadis cengeng sepertimu.” Kataku malas. “Lagipula aku di sini ingin menjadi pengacaramu.”

 

“T-Tunggu... pengacara...? Aku hanya membawa sial nanti ketika pengadilan...” Kata gadis itu dengan merengek. Sontak aku menggebrak meja di hadapanku dengan keras.

 

“IDIOT! Jangan mikir begitu-!” Aku terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu malah menangis tambah keras. Aku mendehem dan berusaha meredam emosiku. Kurasa aku tak bisa berbicara dengan cara begitu pada calon klienku yang cengeng.

 

_(Ini akan jadi hal yang merepotkan!)_

Aku menarik nafasku dan menatap gadis malang itu. “Oke, aku minta maaf. Sekarang aku ingin tahu banyak darimu. Siapa namamu?” Tanyaku.

 

“Flora... Flora Lilith...” Jawab gadis itu. “Aku bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di California.” Sambungnya.

 

_(Hmm... entah kenapa aku merasa kalau gadis ini ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan ibu?)_

“Baiklah, namaku Raphael Wang. Mungkin sekarang kita coba memulai saja soal pembunuhan ini. Mudahnya, siapa kau lagi. Tetapi, konteks yang ingin kubahas adalah tepatnya kau perawat di bagian mana dalam rumah sakit itu.” Kataku.

 

“Kau tahu...” Dengan suara bergetar, Nona Lilith memulai ceritanya, “Aku hanya menjadi pengantar obat dan melaksanakan tugasku sebagai perawat... paling penting menemani pasien ketika ia butuh teman...” Sambungnya.

 

“Oh... sudah berapa pasien yang sudah kau rawat dengan penuh kasih sayang itu?” Tanyaku.

 

“Aku masih perawat junior... tapi bosku sudah melihatku punya potensi yang bagus sebagai perawat yang profesional...” Katanya.

 

“Tentunya kau pasti ingat semua nama pasienmu sendiri kan?” Tanyaku kembali. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah. “Baiklah... mungkin kau tahu obat apa yang dipakai untuk meracuni korban?” Aku bertanya kembali dan ia hanya menggeleng. Kurasa ia takut.

 

_(Sial.. emosiku malah membuat gadis ini takut!)_

“Kenapa kau ingin tahu banyak? Pengacara ingin tahunya seharusnya lebih sedikit...” Kata Nona Lilith.

 

“Masalahnya korban pembunuhan ini adalah... ibuku... Helen Smith...” Jawabku dengan tatapan serius. Nona Lilith terkejut.

 

“N-Nyonya Smith katamu?” Tanya Nona Lilith seperti meminta kepastian.

 

“Iya. Aku serius.” Jawabku. Mataku terbelalak tiba-tiba. Aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Nona Lilith dikelilingi rantai...

 

**_*BANG!*_ **

**_*CHKLING!* *CHKLING!* *CHKLING!*_ **

**_*CLANG!*_ **

****

Terlihat sebuah gembok merah mengikat rantai-rantai yang menutupi Nona Lilith. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. “Uhm... Aku akan kembali lagi. Untuk sekarang ini aku akan investigasi.” Kataku.

 

“Baiklah...” Kata Nona Lilith dengan nada ragu-ragu. Aku ingin meninggalkan ruang besuk, namun aku merasakan seseorang di belakangku. Ketika aku berbalik, ternyata ayah tepat di belakangku.

 

“Mau apa ke sini?!” Tanyaku ketus. Ekspresi ayah seperti orang menyesal ketika aku bertanya seperti itu. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak melihat ayahku seperti itu.

 

“Ayah mau minta maaf aru. Maafkan kalau ayah egois tadi. Ayah terlalu ingin membuatmu bisa tenang sampai ayah tak memikirkan sifatmu yang keras kepala...” Kata ayah dengan nada menyesal. Air mata mengalir dari mata. Aku tak tega melihat ayah kalau menangis. Aku ingat, terakhir kali ayah menangis adalah ketika ia mengingat kesalahannya waktu tak sengaja membunuh orang. Memang itu semua tak disengaja, tapi sekali membunuh tetap membunuh. Aku seharusnya paham dengan hatiku sendiri... ayah ada benarnya untuk tak langsung terjun melakukan ini, tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur.

 

“Ayah... maafkan aku juga.” Aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mataku. Aku tak mau dilihat oleh ayah kalau aku menangis. Lelaki tak boleh menangis katanya. “Aku harusnya mendengarkan kata ayah... malah aku gak dengerin apa kata ayah...”

 

“Aiyaa.. ini sudah terlanjur, Raphael. Ayah sudah maafkan kamu aru. Sekarang kau fokus lah pada kasusmu sekarang.” Ayah memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itu membuatku meleleh dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat ayah selalu bisa menenangkanku.

 

“Terima kasih... ayah.” Kataku.

 

“Sekarang... ada kabar buruk yang harus kau tahu aru.” Kata ayah dengan wajah serius.

 

“Hah? Kabar apa itu?” Tanyaku penasaran.

 

“Jaksa yang menjadi lawanmu adalah Alexander Helson. Tapi ada yang aneh ketika aku melihatnya, fakta bahwa wajahnya familiar dengan teman masa kecilmu.” Kata ayah.

 

“Mungkin hanya ingatan ayah saja yang sudah karatan.” Kataku berusaha membuat candaan.

 

“Aiyaa, kau bisa saja Raph. Sekarang ayo kita ke rumah sakitnya.” Ayah berjalan duluan, namun aku menyusul dengan menggunakan sepatu rodaku.

 

 

**03 Juni, 09:00**

**Rumah Sakit Jiwa California**

**Lobi Lantai 2**

“Aku masih penasaran... kenapa ibu dirawat di ruangan sebelah sini?” Tanyaku memulai percakapan.

 

“Jawabannya mudah aru. Di lantai 2 adalah pasien yang punya gangguan jiwa karena efek trauma.” Ayah menjelaskan. Selagi bercakap-cakap, seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun mendekati kami. Rambut pirangnya yang tajam itu karena gel rambut, membuat sosok ini sedikit berandal.

 

“Yo! Kau siapa?” Tanya orang itu.

 

“Kami pengacaranya Nona Flora Lilith.” Jawabku sambil menunjukkan lencana pengacaraku.

 

“Hoo! Ternyata anak kecil ya yang menjadi pengacaranya? Menarik sekali~” Kata pria itu dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

 

_(Dasar brengsek!)_

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan berusaha memukul wajah orang ini, namun ayah menahanku.

 

“Raphael, itu tak perlu.” Ayah menggelengkan kepalanya. “Namaku Yao Wang. Kami ingin menginvestigasi lokasi kejadian. Sebelumnya, nama Anda siapa aru?” Kata ayah berusaha untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan.

 

“Oh? Aku Nicholas Rainsword, detektif sekaligus asisten terpercaya Tuan Helson. Menarik karena dapat bertemu personifikasi Tiongkok di sini.” Kata orang itu sambil tertawa.

 

“Aiyaa. Kau mengingatkanku pada si pemakan burger menyebalkan itu.” Kata ayah dengan _sweatdrop_. “Soal kenapa aku di sini, anak angkatku adalah seorang pengacara. Usianya 18 tahun.” Sambungnya.

 

“Hoo~ amatir ternyata. Aku sudah cium bau itu dari jauh kok. 18 tahun... berarti kau seusia dengan Tuan Helson.” Kata Detektif Rainsword dengan candaan renyahnya itu.

 

_(Urk... dasar menyebalkan.)_

“Kau memangnya sudah selesai investigasi?” Tanyaku ketus.

 

“Sudah. Walau tak banyak, tapi aku yakin Tuan Helson bisa memenangkan ini dalam waktu sehari karena lawannya amatir.” Kata Detektif Rainsword.

 

“BRENGSEK! Aku akan jamin tinjuku akan mengenai wajahmu sekali ini!” Ancamku. Ayah melarangku lagi.

 

“Tenang Raph... jangan gegabah.” Ayah menggelengkan kepalanya. “Senang berbicara dengan Anda. Yang terbaik biarlah menang.” Sambungnya sambil menarik tanganku, meninggalkan Detektif Rainsword.

 

“Ayah! Dia menyebalkan sekali!” Ucapku dengan nada kesal.

 

“Menghadapi manusia seperti itu harus tenang. Kalau seperti tadi, dia bisa leluasa untuk mengganggumu.” Kata ayah menasihati. Aku tak percaya ayah malah membiarkan orang seperti ini. Ketika kami sedang asik berbincang, seorang pria kira-kira berusia 30 tahun yang memakai jas dokter mendatangi kami.

 

“Siapa kalian?!” Serunya dengan nada jengkel. Ia membuatku tambah jengkel.

 

“Eh, bego! Kau ini sia-” Belum selesai aku berbicara, aku malah ditepok di bagian belakang kepalaku oleh ayah. “Ayah!”

 

“Jaga bicaramu, Raphael.” Kata ayah. “Ah, maafkan anakku. Ia seorang pengacara, tapi terkadang emosinya membuatnya tak terkontrol.” Kata ayah.

 

‘Oh, jadi dia nanti pengacaranya Nona Lilith. Baiklah, sepertinya aku tak dapat membantu banyak sebanyak jaksa untuk besok.” Kata dokter itu.

 

“Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya namamu siapa dan pekerjaanmu apa.” Kataku.

 

“Aku seorang pskiater. Namaku Dr. Russel Stephenson.” Jawab dokter itu.

 

_Nama: Dr. Russel Stephenson_

_Usia: 30 tahun_

_Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki_

_Dokter sekaligus pskiater di rumah sakit ini. Ia adalah dokter yang ahli dalam peracikan obat._

 

 

“Aku asumsikan kau adalah saksi untuk pengadilan besok.” Aku menebak.

 

“Benar.” Dr. Stephenson menjawab.

 

“Hmm...” Aku berusaha berpikir.

 

_(Aku harus menemukan pertanyaan yang tidak membuatnya membocorkan jawaban yang nanti akan diajukan jaksa.)_

“Oh iya, apa detektif itu meminta laporan otopsi padamu?” Tanya ayah.

 

“Soal laporan itu, aku berinisiatif meminta itu pada bagian otopsi mayat. Sengaja kubuat dua karena pasti pengacara membutuhkan itu.” Kata Dr. Stephenson. Ia menyerahkan amplop coklat berisi laporan otopsi.

 

_LAPORAN OTOPSI_

_Korban: Helen Smith. Waktu kematian: tanggal 2 Juni jam 19:00 malam. Penyebab kematian adalah keracunan. Tidak diketahui jenis kimia yang masuk ke dalam tubuh korban._

_(Ibu mati diracun orang...)_

“Oh, aku ingin bertanya soal tergugat sendiri.” Kataku.

 

“Oh, kau ingin bertanya apa?” Tanya Dr. Stephenson.

 

“Sebenarnya ini berkaitan dengan hubungan antara ibu dengan tergugat.” Ungkapku.

 

“Oh, itu. Aku hanya bisa beritahu kalau ibumu itu dekat dengan tergugat. Untuk selebihnya aku tak ingin bongkar.” Kata Dr. Stephenson. Tanganku terkepal dengan erat, namun ayah menahanku untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

 

“Itu tak perlu, Raph.” Bisik ayah, lalu ia melihat ke arah Dr. Stephenson. “Aiya, terima kasih untuk bantuannya aru. Itu lumayan cukup. Kami akan investigasi sendiri.” Katanya. Ia memberikan sebuah kertas berisi pengakuan testimoni pasien

 

_PENGAKUAN PASIEN_

_Hasil observasi menyatakan bahwa ibu dan Nona Lilith memiliki relasi yang baik._

 

“Baiklah. Aku harus pergi karena ada pasien yang harus kuurus.” Dr. Stephenson langsung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Kami langsung memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa data dari ruang resepsionis. Kami menemukan bahwa ibu dirawat di ruang nomor 44.

 

 

_CATATAN RESEPSIONIS_

_Nyonya Helen Smith dirawat di ruang nomor 44. Hanya dia sendirian yang dirawat di dalam ruangan itu._

Akhirnya kami memasuki ruangan tersebut. Aku merasakan hawa dingin mencekam ketika memasuki ruangan itu.

 

 

**03 Juni, 09:30**

**Rumah Sakit Jiwa California**

**Ruangan No. 44**

Ketika kami di ruangan itu aku melihat sesuatu yang janggal yang tertempel di dinding. Aku mengambil secarik kertas di papan ruangan itu.

 

“Aiyaa... apa itu?” Tanya ayah.

 

“Jadwal penjagaan. Kebetulan Nona Lilith dapat jatah merawat ibu pada saat jam kematian ibu. Dalam sehari, Nona Lilith bisa menjaga ibu lebih dari jam seharusnya, bahkan harus menginap.” Kataku. Aku merasa ini penting. Mungkin ini yang disembunyikan Nona Lilith.

 

_JADWAL PENJAGAAN_

_Tertulis bahwa Nona Lilith selalu menjaga ruangan ibu, bahkan sampai menginap. Jam kematian ibu juga adalah jam kerjanya Nona Lilith._

 

“Raph, ada tangga aru! Bahasa Inggrisnya “ladder” kan?” Tanya ayah menunjuk ke arah sebuah tangga.

 

“Uh... “step-ladder” itu yang benar.” Jawabku sambil _sweatdrop_.

 

“Kan sama saja.” Bantah ayah. Aku berjalan ke tong sampah dan aku menemukan dua benda yang familiar untuk medis. Aku memakai sarung tangan latexku dan mengambil kedua benda itu dan melihat ada sesuatu yang bisa diambil sampelnya dari kedua benda ini atau tidak.

 

“Ayah, liha apa yang kutemukan.” Kataku. Kedua benda itu adalah sebuah botol obat cair yang disuntikan dan sebuah alat suntik.

 

“Sebentar.” Ayah mengambil botol itu dan mencium bagian dalam botol itu.

 

“Urgh... obat ini.. ada yang otak-atik. Obat ini beracun.” Kata ayah sambil menutup hidungnya. “Ditambah lagi ketika aku melihat suntikan itu... suntikannya sudah tak steril. Ketika masih steril... itu sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Seseorang memang berniat memakai suntikan ini untuk pembunuhan lebih singkat.” Sambung ayah.

 

“Kelihatannya rumah sakit ini tak ada standar steril di dalamnya ya.” Kataku.

 

 

_BOTOL OBAT_

_Sepertinya isinya ada yang otak-atik. Obat beracun disimpan di dalamnya._

_SUNTIKAN_

_Suntikan ini sudah tidak steril. Usianya sudah 4 hari. Ketika masih steril 3 hari yang lalu, dan dipakai pada saat yang sama. Dipakai kembali sebagai senjata pembunuhan._

“Ayah, secepatnya aku ingin kembali ke Wright Anything Agency. Menurutku segini sudah cukup.” Kataku.

 

“Aiyaa? Kenapa begitu aru?” Tanya ayah.

 

“Ini berkaitan dengan... penglihatanku dadakan ketika di ruang besuk di Pusat Penahanan.” Jawabku. “Aku harus tahu ini dari Kak Trucy.”

 

“Baiklah. Mungkin dari situ kita dapat banyak bukti.” Kata ayah. Kami memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke Wright Anything Agency.

 

**03 Juni, 10:30**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Aku dan ayah masuk ke Wright Anything Agency. Aku bertemu Kak Trucy yang sedang berlatih sihirnya sedangkan Kak Apollo dan Kak Athena sedang mempelajari undang-undang.

 

“Aku kembali.” Kataku.

 

“Kau sudah stabil ya Raph?”  Tanya Kak Apollo. Aku langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kak Apollo. “Uh... aku minta maaf.” Aku melihat Kak Apollo dengan _sweatdrop_ meluncur dari kepalanya.

 

“Langsung ke pertanyaan saja. Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku berbicara dengan klienku, aku melihat rantai dan gembok.” Kataku. Ayah terkejut.

 

“Aiya! Penglihatan yang aneh aru.” Kata ayah.

 

“Itu... Hanya Pak Wright yang bisa- tunggu, magatamanya Pak Wright ada padamu, Raph?” Tanya Kak Athena. Aku mengambil magatama Pak Phoenix dari kantung celana ku dan menunjukkannya pada mereka.

 

“Ah! Ayah bisa melihat itu dengan magatama. Ketika kau memegang magatama, kau bisa melihat rahasia orang lain yang disembunyikan orang itu.” Kata Kak Trucy menjelaskan.

 

“Ini keren. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus segera kembali ke pusat penahanan. Aku membutuhkan ini sekarang.” Aku langsung bergegas pergi ke Pusat Penahanan, diikuti ayah.

 

 

**03 Juni, 08:30**

**Pusat Penahanan**

**Ruang Besuk**

 

 

Ketika kami sampai, aku memutuskan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Nona Lilith.

 

“Kita berjumpa lagi ya.” Kataku berusaha selembut mungkin.

 

“Aiyaa... dia sepertinya terlalu cengeng. Hati-hati jika berbicara dengannya.” Kata ayah

 

_(Ayah, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah kutahu.)_

“Tuan Wang... kau menemukan sesuatu?” Tanya Nona Lilith.

 

“Iya, dan kebetulan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.” Kataku.

 

“Tentu saja.” Katanya dengan senyum lembut.

 

“Dan ini soal... antara kau dan ibu. Soalnya ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Nyonya Smith adalah ibuku, tubuhmu seperti gemetaran.” Ungkapku.

 

_(Aku tahu sekarang saatnya aku memakai magatamanya Pak Phoenix)_

 

“AMBIL ITU!!"

 

* * *

 

**_BANG!*_ **

**_*CHKLING!* *CHKLING!* *CHKLING!*_ **

**_*CLANG!*_ **

****

****

**_~Ibuku dan Nona Lilith~_ **

****

“Baik, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan ibu?” Tanyaku langsung ke inti.

 

“Uhm... aku tak melakukan apapun dengannya...” Jawab Nona Lilith gemetaran.

 

_(Tidak juga... aku tahu kau berbohong. Bukti yang sesuai untuk membongkar itu adalah ini.)_

“AMBIL ITU! Menurut pengakuan pasien di sana, kau dan ibu memiliki relasi yang baik.” Ungkapku.

 

“K-Kau tahu kan... itu kan pasien sakit jiwa... bisa saja mereka menghayal....” Kata Nona Lilith dengan gemetaran.

 

_(Mereka sepertinya jujur. Bukti lainnya adalah ini.)_

“AMBIL ITU! Kau diberi mandat spesial oleh dokter. Kau menjaga dan menemani ibu hampir tiap hari. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena dokter dan staf pun juga tahu kalau ibu akan aman denganmu!” Kataku. Aku melihat Nona Lilith menangis. Rantai itu pecah dan rantai di sekitar Nona Lilith menghilang.

 

**_~Berhasil Membuka Kunci~_ **

****

* * *

 

“Aiyaa... kau apakan dia tadi?” Tanya ayah.

 

“Aku memaksanya harus buka mulut mengenai kasus ini. Tepatnya hubungan antara dia dan ibu.” Jawabku. “Nona... bisa jelaskan soal ini?”

 

“Uhm... Ibumu... selama di sini tak terurus... waktu aku direkrut di sini di usia 18 tahun... aku merasa prihatin karena tak ada yang mengurus ibumu dengan baik. Akhirnya, aku berusaha untuk menemaninya... bahkan merawatnya.” Nona Lilith bercerita. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. “Semenjak itu... ia paham apa itu kasih... aku banyak bercerita mengenai dunia luar soal kejamnya terkadang wanita yang membuang anaknya. Itu malah membuatnya _deja vu_. Ia merasa menyesal memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu. Beberapa kali melihat seorang ibu bertemu dengan anaknya, itu membuatnya sedih.” Sambungnya.

 

“Aiyaa... jadi kau mengurus Nyonya Smith dan membuatnya sadar akan kesalahannya? Aku berterima kasih padamu, Nona Lilith.” Kata ayah.

 

“Dan aku tak tahu kalau kau anaknya. Terakhir ia cerita bahwa ia sudah bertemu anaknya. Sekarang ia bangga anaknya sudah jadi pengacara. Ternyata itu adalah kamu.” Kata Nona Lilith sambil tersenyum.

 

“Ah... untunglah ibu menyimpan hal yang baik tentangku padamu.” Aku tersenyum dengan hangat. Air mata mengalir dari mataku. “Aku janji akan membebaskanmu... jangan khawatir.” Kata-kataku membuatnya menangis, tapi kali ini tangis bahagia.

 

“Kau membuatnya terharu aru.” Kata ayah. Aku mengangguk.

 

“Sebaiknya kita harus pulang. Kita harus fokus pada pengadilan besok.” Kataku. Ayah mengangguk dan kami pergi meninggalkan ruang besuk pusat penahanan untuk mempelajari kasus lebih lanjut.

 

_(Kasus kali ini melibatkan kematian ibuku... perawat kesayangannya... dituduh membunuh ibuku. Tapi aku yakin, orang kepercayaan ibu ini tak pernah sampai hati membunuh orang lain. Nona Lilith adalah orang sensitif. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan membantunya...)_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

 

 


End file.
